A life as someone else
by little devil1
Summary: Duo is a new kid at school. Soon he bumps into Heero the leader of the D4 gang. But something odd happens one night and Duo and Heero switch personalities. Now how will Duo react now that he is the most richest and feared kid in the school?
1. Duo's life as Yuy

DAMN OUTCOME!!!  
  
Duo slowly strolled to school today. When his school came into sight it was his first day to a new high school and he was nervous. After 10 minutes or so he finally found his way to the office, the teacher told him to wait until someone came to show him around. Then the door opened and in strolled a girl "Hi Are you Duo? I'm Hilde pleased to meet you" "hi..Are you here to show me around?" Hilde nodded to they left the office.  
  
They were walking down the hallway and there they saw 4 men hanging out in the hallway. Hilde quickly grabbed him and took a sharp turn. "Hey what did you do that for?" Duo asked a bit upset " I'm sorry Duo but we had to" Duo looked at her "because those guys were there?" "Duo those are the D4's short for demon 4's. There fathers are rich men" Duo looked at her oddly "so what?" "They are the most feared gangs there's Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and the leader Heero everyone try their hardest to stay away from them, even the teachers. They say they own a business for drugs but it was never proven, best just stay away from them" Duo looked at Hilde for a long time, then the bell rang "ok whatever you say Hilde" And with that Duo left to his first class.  
  
Everyone settled in their class Duo found a seat near the back then in strolled the D4's "oh great just my luck" thought Duo "this can't get any worse" Just then the D4's walked and sat in the back Heero right beside him "...it just got worse". Heero then turned and looked at Duo "Hey guys looks like a new kid" Duo just looked ahead trying to ignore him "wonder why he wont talk to us" A Chinese said, Duo guessing way Wufei "maybe cat got his tongue" a Arabian said again guessing was Quatre "nahhh probably mute" a Latin said "and death too eh Trowa?" Heero finished the others just laughed, "by then Duo was in rage, he turned and looked in each ones eyes and burst out "I AM NOT MUTE OR DEATH ARE YOU GUYS STUPID I'M IGNORING YOU!!!" The whole room went quiet; the D4's looked at one another then at Duo. Then Heero smiled "tell me what is your name?" Duo was dumbfounded he expected them to beat him up since everyone is afraid of them "well?" Heero asked impatient. "Duo..Duo Maxwell" Heero smile widened as did the other D4's.  
  
Then they got up one at a time "Teacher" Heero barked in a cold voice "have our homework ready we shall return before lunch" "y-yes Heero" then they disappeared through the door. Everyone looked at Duo then started to whisper.  
  
After the period was over Duo was having trouble finding his next class "having trouble new kid?" Duo then turned around and found the D4's "so what if I am?" Duo asked "then we will help" Quatre said "Wufei came up "let me see your schedule" Duo was about to hand it to him when a strong fist came crashing down on his stomach. Wufei punched him with all his might; Duo then fell to his knees. Heero looked at him "see Duo you might be new here so here are the rules. 1 don't get in our way and 2 never, never disrespect us!" And with that each D4 get a chance to prove their point to Duo  
  
It has been 2 weeks since that incident; Duo has got to understand the 2 rules and has become just like Hilde. He never crosses their path. Though sometimes he talks back but he gotten use to the pain. Later that night Duo laid in bed not really overwhelmed that he had to go to school the next day. But soon fell asleep  
  
The next morning he woke up, he didn't want to get up so turned over. Usually he just crashed in a wall... he was use to that too. But this time he fell off the bed "what?" Duo asked then he took a good look at what he saw. This wasn't his room, this room was bigger, much bigger he got up and looked around. Then something caught his eye, a piece of paper it said  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
You hated school so I decided to spice things up. I made you switch.. Don't worry not body's just personalities. You are now known not as Duo Maxwell now DuoYuy the next heir to Yuy estate. As for Heero he will remember but only you 2 will know. HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!  
  
You're truly,  
  
.someone!  
  
Duo just stared at the paper "no way in hell!!!" He ran out the room and found himself in a magnificent hallway "Duo, honey are you up?" a feminine voice called. Duo just stared then saw a women come up the stared "Duo what are you doing? Hurry up and get ready for school" "ok. you are my mother right?" The women was dumbfounded "honey are you feeling well maybe you should stay home today" Duo shook his head "no it's ok it was a joke.. Well got to go change buh bye!" Duo ran into the room "I refuse to believe this" then he walked to the closet "Now what to wear" he opened it and found a mountain of clothes. Duo whistled so picked out a simple well actually fancy shirt of white and black pants "I'm out of my mind" he thought  
  
Once downstairs he saw a man he guessed was the father "ready for school Duo?" "Yes.father" next thing the doorbell rang "I'll get it" "why?" Duo then stopped and looked at them "because someone is at the door" "my dear boy that is why we have maids" his mother said "Duo your going to be the next heir to the Yuy estate and you want to open a door?"  
  
~Anime fall over~  
  
Next thing Wufei, Quatre and Trowa came "ready for school Duo" Trowa asked "uh. why are you on the floor?" Quatre asked "Duo" his mother scolded, "That's a 200 dollar outfit"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
Ready to go? Alright lets go, bye mother, father" Duo then rushed them out the door "so how long to walk?" Duo asked, "walk?" Quatre asked then they burst out laughing, "only poor people walk Duo" Wufei said between laughs. They then lead Duo to their limo "oh crap I forgot my wallet at the house" Duo said "that's ok you can borrow from me again, but remember to pay back this time.. And the last time too" Wufei said, "Alright fair enough how much do I owe you?" Wufei thought for a moment "about 800 dollars" Duo stood up so fast he hit his head "8-800 dollars?" everyone looked at Duo "your acting weird to day Duo almost acting like a poor person" "I don't have that money in my wallet" "bullshit! I saw your wallet yesterday you had 1000 dollars minimum" Trowa said "oh shit forgot I'm rich" Duo thought "this is going to be one long day."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like review and tell me  
  
Next chapter how it is when Heero woke up in Duo's bed and his first school day 


	2. Heero's life as Maxwell

Heero's voice in the situation  
  
Heero and his gang hung out by the empty hallway. When all of a sudden he saw a guy with a long braid and violet eyes "hey check out the kid, looks like a new kid" Quatre said "do you think he will pose as trouble?" Trowa asked. Just then the girl pulled him around the corner, Heero smiled "nope not at all" The others just laughed.  
  
They decided to head to class and what luck they had, the new kid was beside their seats. "Hey guys looks like a new kid," Heero said "wonder why he wont talk to us?" Wufei said. "Maybe cat got his tongue" Quatre said "nahhh probably mute" Trowa said "and death too eh Trowa?" Heero said the others just laughed. Next thing the kid burst out "I'M NOT DEATH OR MUTE ARE YOU GUYS STUPID? I'M IGNORING YOU!." Heero just looked at the kid then smiled then said "tell me what is your name?" the kid seemed shocked "Well?" I asked impatiently, finally he answered " Duo... Duo Maxwell" Heero smile widened, he told the teacher to have the homework ready then left. The rest of the D4's following him.  
  
"You're just going to let him get away with that?" Wufei asked irritated "No" the other of the D4's stopped " I simply had a bit of amusement and a flicker of pity for him. "Why?" Trowa asked confused "because he came to this school, and I'm going to make his semester a living hell!!!" Heero finished then turned and smiled at them. They were grinning back.  
  
~1st period ended~  
  
Heero spotted Duo having troubles so Heero asked "having troubles new kid?" "So what if I am" Duo shot back "then we will help," Quatre offered. We already knew Wufei was pretending to help until the fist crashed in the new kids stomach. Soon we all had a chance to prove to him we meant business. We finally stopped when he huddled on the floor, soon left to have some fun tormenting other students.  
  
Everyday we made it clear to that kid not to mess with us he still had his big mouth but after a few weeks he was just was another student afraid of us.. or so we thought.  
  
One night it was late when I finally got home, I was tired and just went straight to bed. Damn mansion wish my room was closer" Heero thought  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Heero got into bed he set his alarm clock and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Heero heard his alarm clock he shut it off, still half asleep he was just about to get up when he crashed into a wall "God Dammit!!!" Heero cursed then was wide awake "what the hell this isn't my room!!!" He looked around and dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, thousands of pictures of people he never seen before. Then a piece of paper caught his eyes it said  
  
Dear Yuy,  
  
Everyday you tormented people so now I wanted to spice your life out. You are no longer Heero Yuy but now Heero Maxwell an ordinary kid. Have fun at school the POOR WAY!!!  
  
Yours truly  
  
Someone!  
  
Heero stared at the piece of paper "no way in hell!!!" he ran out the room and saw a ordinary hallway "oh shit" Heero yelled next thing he saw someone coming up the stares "good your awake now hurry up and get to school!" "What?" Heero asked confused. "You death hurry the hell to school" Heero just stared as the women walked away "damn little shit" the women muttered. Heero then returned to Duo's room "oh crap I hate this" But soon he got curious so decided to get ready. He went to the closet and saw... Nothing "what?" Then soon realized all Duo's clothes were on the floor "gross" Heero muttered as he kicked pants and dirty socks. Soon he found a outfit made entirely out of black "let me guess it's his favourite colour" Heero thought then left the house "crap I have to walk!!!" then he felt something in his pocket "cool a wallet" Heero looked inside "WHAT ONLY 12 DOLLARS???" Heero screamed, "Oh god this is going to be one hell of a day"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done like pls, pls, pls review  
  
Next chapter Duo Yuy and Heero Maxwell meet! 


End file.
